This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Through this grant we have established a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) at the College of Veterinary Medicine, Kansas State University (KSU) for the study of epithelial function. The COBRE Administrative Core provides grant administration and organizes and supports formal mentoring meetings, the COBRE Seminar Series, External Advisory Committee meetings, Executive Committee meetings, visiting scientists and mini-sabbaticals. This core initiates and conducts searches and evaluations of candidates for support by the COBRE.